Casamento
O casamento é um novo elemento introduzido em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Depois de obter o Amulet of Mara, o Dragonborn tem a opção de envolver em qualquer casamento heterossexual ou homossexual com um NPC elegível. Embora não haja discriminação com base em raças, não existem Khajiits ou Bosmers elegíveis. Aqueles com que se pode casar geralmente requerem que uma tarefa específica seja completada. Se o parceiro for um comerciante ou não, ele é capaz de comprar e vender mercadorias em geral, permitindo também que o Dragonborn colete uma porção diária de seus lucros a partir do seu trabalho. A cada 24 horas, o jogador pode perguntar ao seu parceiro como o seu negócio está saindo para receber uma quantia de 100 Gold. Se a quantia não for coletada, o dinheiro acumula. Casando Obtendo o Amulet of Mara *O Amulet of Mara pode ser comprado a partir de Maramal por 200 gold. Ele pode ser encontrado em Bee and Barb ou no Temple of Mara em Riften. *Pode ser encontrado como loot aleatório. *Pode ser encontrado em uma barraca em uma praia no Norte de Dawnstar atrás do Dawnstar Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. *Pode ser roubado de Kematu em Swindler's Den. *Recebido por completar a linha de missão Th. O casamento ainda deve ser discutido sobre com Maramal antes de propor, caso o amuleto não seja obtido por ele. Propondo É preciso falar sobre o casamento com Maramal em Skyrim antes que qualquer diálogo relacionado ao Amulet of Mara apareça. A nova opção de diálogo é desbloqueada com certos NPCs se o jogador estiver usando o amuleto e cumprido algum requisito relacionado a eles, geralmente uma missão. O Dragonborn pode expressar seu desejo de casar com a pessoa. Uma vez feito isso, ele pode falar com Maramal no Temple of Mara sobre como organizar o casamento. A cerimônia de casamento A hora de começar a cerimônia demora aproximadamente 24 horas. Maramal alude ao tempo da cerimônia a ser limitado entre o amanhecer e o anoitecer,no entanto, a cerimônia pode acontecer a qualquer hora do dia. Durante a cerimônia, o jogador tem uma última oportunidade para afirmar o casamento antes que a cerimônia comece. NPCs ao qual o jogador tenha concluído missões anteriormente podem aparecer na cerimônia como convidados. Se o jogador perde a sua cerimônia de casamento, ele pode se aproximar do parceiro desejado e pedir por uma nova chance. Maramal então concorda em fazer uma outra cerimônia, no dia seguinte. Casado Após o casamento, o parceiro vai perguntar onde o jogador quer viver, dando-lhe a escolha entre a casa do parceiro ou na sua casa, se aplicável. O comportamento normal do cônjuge muda, uma vez casados. O tom de voz e o comportamento mudam, e muitas vezes referem-se ao jogador como "amor" ou "querida" a partir desse ponto. No entanto, se o Dragonborn casa com um de seus housecarls, eles às vezes se referem a ele como seu Thane usando um diálogo subordinado. Se o cônjuge do jogador muda para uma cidade diferente de onde eles se originaram para viver em uma das casas do jogador, eles dirão que desejam tornar-se dono de uma loja para se manter ocupado enquanto o jogador está se aventurando. Se o jogador desejar mudar o cônjuge para uma casa diferente, (outra das casas do jogador ou na casa original do cônjuge), isto pode ser feito a qualquer momento através de uma opção de diálogo. Uma vez por dia, o jogador pode pedir ao seu cônjuge para cozinhar alguma coisa para eles. Eles vão fazer uma Homemade Meal que aumentará a regeneração de Magicka, Health e Stamina. Se o jogador dorme na casa com seu cônjuge, eles recebem um bônus temporário chamado Lover's Comfort, que impulsiona a taxa de aprendizagem de skill em 15% por 8 horas. No entanto, este bônus não pode ser obtido se a Lover Stone estiver ativada, ou se o Blood Ritual foi feito para se tornar um Werewolf. Nota: Como parceiros atuam como vendedores, o jogador pode comprar e vender itens a partir deles. No entanto, se eles são convidados a seguir o jogador, eles só vão vender-lhe itens de seu inventário até que eles se separem. Os cônjuges só agem como comerciantes no lar conjugal, ou seja, itens não podem ser vendidos para eles em uma masmorra, para reduzir o peso de transporte, por exemplo. Potenciais cônjuges Femininos Esposa Raça Ocupação Localização Requisitos Aela the Huntress Nord Companion Jorrvaskr, Whiterun. Concluir a linha de missões dos Companions em Glory of the Dead. Aeri Nord Lenhadora Anga's Mill, The Pale. Cortar lenha para ela. Anwen Redguard Sacerdotisa Temple of Dibella, Markarth. Concluir a missão The Heart of Dibella. Avrusa Sarethi Dark Elf Fazendeira Sarethi Farm, The Rift. Borghak the Steel Heart Orc Guerreira Mor Khazgur, The Reach. Pague ou convensa ela a sair de casa. Brelyna Maryon Dark Elf Aluna College of Winterhold, Winterhold. Complete Brelyna's Practice. Camilla Valerius Imperial Comerciante Riverwood Trader, Riverwood. Complete The Golden Claw. Dravynea the Stoneweaver Dark Elf Maga Kynesgrove, Eastmarch. Forneça-a um Frost Salt. Ghorza gra Bagol Orc Blacksmith, Blacksmith Shed, Markarth. Forneça-a o Last Scabbard of Akrash. Gilfre Imperial Miller Mixwater Mill, Eastmarch. Trabalhe para ela cortando lenha. Grelka Nord Comerciante Open market, Riften. Só pode ser elegível por um comando do console. Iona Nord Housecarl Honeyside, Riften. Torne-se Thane em The Rift. Jenassa Dark Elf Mercenária Drunken Huntsman, Whiterun. Contrate-a. Jordis the Sword-Maiden Nord Housecarl Proudspire Manor, Solitude. Torne-se Thane de Solitude. Mjoll the Lioness Nord Aventureira Riften. Recupere sua espada Grimsever das ruínas Dwemer em Mzinchaleft. Muiri Breton Alquimista The Hag’s Cure, Markarth. Conclua Mourning Never Comes. NOTA: ambos os alvos devem ser mortos para ganhar a afeição de Muiri. Njada Stone Arm Nord Companion Jorrvaskr, Whiterun. Concluir a linha de missões dos Companions em Glory of the Dead. Orla Nord Sacerdotiza Temple of Dibella, Markarth. Concluir a missão The Heart of Dibella. Ria Imperial Companion Jorrvaskr, Whiterun. Concluir a linha de missões dos Companions em Glory of the Dead. Senna Imperial Sacerdotiza Temple of Dibella, Markarth. Concluir a missão The Heart of Dibella. Shahvee Argonian Dockworker Argonian Assemblage, Windhelm. Retorne The Amulet of Zenithar a ela. NOTA: ela pode ser morta na missão Blood on the Ice, portanto é sugerido que case com ela antes de iniciar essa missão. Sylgja Nord Miner Shor's Stone, The Rift. Leve sua mochila ao seu pai em Darkwater Crossing, depois retorne a ela. Taarie Altmer Solitude Deve visitar Elisif the Fair vestindo a roupa que ela oferece, depois conte a ela o que aconteceu. Temba Wide-Arm Nord Miller Ivarstead, The Rift. Entregue a ela 10 peles de urso (bear pelts). Uthgerd the Unbroken Nord Em sua casa ou em The Bannered Mare, Whiterun. Deve vencê-la em uma briga. Viola Giordano Imperial Busybody Candlehearth Hall, Windhelm. A missão Revyn Sadri's deve ser iniciada, mas você precisa reportar a Viola. Ysolda Nord Cidadã open market, Whiterun. Entregue um Mammoth Tusk a ela. |- |Lydia |Nord |Housecarl |Follower !Complete a missão "watch tower" Masculinos Marido Raça Ocupação Localização Requisitos Ainethach Breton Dono da mina Karthwasten, The Reach. Angrenor Once-Honored Nord Mendigo Candelhearth Hall, Windhelm. Dê um Gold a ele. Argis the Bulwark Nord Housecarl Vlindrel Hall, Markarth. Torne-se Thane de Markarth. Athis Dark Elf Companion Jorrvaskr Living Quarters, Whiterun. Concluir a linha de missões dos Companions em Glory of the Dead. Balimund Nord Ferreiro The Scorched Hammer, Riften. Entregue a ele 10 Fire Salts. Belrand Nord Mercenário The Winking Skeever, Solitude. Contrate-o. Benor Nord Guerreiro Morthal. Vença uma briga contra ele. Calder Nord Housecarl Hjerim, Windhelm. Torne-se Thane em Windhelm. Cosnach Breton Drunk/Porter Silver Blood Inn, Markarth. Vença uma briga contra ele. Derkeethus Argonian Pescador Darkwater Crossing, Eastmarch. Deve ser resgatado. Erik the Slayer Nord Barbarian Frostfruit Inn, Rorikstead. Contrate-o. NOTA: As vezes a opção de casar não aparece nos dialogos. É um bug. Farkas Nord Companion Jorrvaskr, Whiterun. (Irmão gêmeo de Vilkas) Concluir a linha de missões dos Companions em Glory of the Dead. Filnjar Nord Ferreiro Shor's Stone, The Rift. Complete a missão Mine or Yours. Gat gro-Shargakh Orc Miner Left Hand Mine/ Kolskeggr Mine, The Reach. Complete a missão de Pavo Attius para liberar a Kolskeggr Mine. Ghorbash the Iron Hand Orc Guerreiro Burguk's Longhouse, Dushnikh Yal, The Reach. Marcurio Imperial Mercenário Bee and Barb, Riften. Contrate-o. Moth gro-Bagol Orc Ferreiro Understone Keep, Markarth. Octieve San Breton Cidadão Solitude. Normamente encontrado dentro ou em volta de Winking Skeever. Convença os apostadores de esquecer suas dívidas. Omluag Breton Miner Markath Smelter, Markarth. Fale com Mulush sobre as fundições. Odfel Nord Miner Shor's Stone. Onmund Nord Aluno The Hall of Attainment, College of Winterhold. Pavo Attius Imperial Miner Left Hand Mine / Kolskeggr Mine, The Reach. Complete a missão para liberar a Kolskeggr Mine. Perth Breton Miner Soljund's Sinkhole, The Reach. Limpe Soljund's Sinkhole de Draugr. Quintus Navale Imperial Alquimista The White Phial, Windhelm. Complete a missão Repairing the Phial Revyn Sadri Dark Elf Comerciante Sadri's Used Wares, Windhelm. Traga de volta o anel roubado do estoque da loja. Roggi Knot-Beard Nord Miner Steamscorch Mine, Kynesgrove Eastmarch. Romlyn Dreth Dark Elf Meadery Worker Black Briar Meadery, Riften. Scouts-Many-Marshes Argonian Dockworker Argonian Assemblage in Windhelm. Fale com Torbjorn Shatter-Shield sobre os Argonians que trabalham na doca. Sondas Drenim Dark Elf Miner Goldenrock Mine, Darkwater Crossing, Eastmarch. Sorex Vinius Imperial Assistant Innkeeper Winking Skeever, Solitude. Entregue os barris de rum para Falk Firebeard em Blue Palace. Stenvar Nord Mercenário Candlehearth Hall, Windhelm. Contrate-o. Torvar Nord Companion Jorrvaskr, Whiterun. Concluir a linha de missões dos Companions em Glory of the Dead. Vilkas Nord Companion Jorrvaskr, Whiterun. (Irmão gêmeo de Farkas) Concluir a linha de missões dos C Categoria:Skyrim